


Amami and Ouma have a nice dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I can't believe I just typed out that sentence, M/M, Spoilers, if squint, jk nah there be like chapter 1 spoilers that it tho, onesided oumami I guess, this fic was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Said no one ever





	Amami and Ouma have a nice dinner

It was another night in the terrible academy which held them from the outside world. The academy where they had been forced into a sick game of violence and cruelty, but on this night. Deep into the dormitories, in the room of the terrible,no good,monstrous Ouma Kokichi. Two boys were engaging themselves in a wonderful candle light dinner. 

 

"So, are you liking your food Amami-chan?" said the small dictator as he shoveled macaroni and cheese into his small mouth.

 

"...." 

"You know I slaved away on a hot stove to make our food." 

 

"...."

"What was that Amami-chan?" 

 

"..." 

"It's just that I couldn't hear you speak up Amami-chan." 

 

"...." 

 

"You think your food would be better with more meatballs." 

"You think your food would be better with more meatballs!" 

"YOU THINK YOUR FOOD WOULD BE BETTER WITH MORE MEATBALLS!" 

"YOU'RE EATING A SALAD AMAMI!" 

 

"A SALAD!" 

 

"One that haven't even touched by the way." 

 

"Nothing I ever do is good for you is it. IS IT!" 

 

"NOT ALL OF US CAN BE AN AIRHEAD BLONDE WITH BIG TITS." 

 

"AAAAAAAAAUGUGOIIGAUAUAUAUAUAU!" 

"..." 

"What do you mean you're leaving. Where are you going? " 

"Without me you have no one!" 

"So tell me where are you going?" 

"..."

 

"..."

"..."

 

"I-i love you too Amami." 

 

The small boy flipped the table that seperated them and hopped onto the bigger one. He licked and stuck his tongue wherever he could. In his mouth, his eyeball,his ear, his hair,his shirt. Afterwards, the two got into bed as the dictator held the mysterious boy tightly with his small arms. 

 

All way watching this terrible scene from up above, the real Amami Rantarou, was oddly both horrified and aroused. 

One might say  _horroused._

 

 


End file.
